


Wishes Fulfilled

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Happy Ending, Hope, Hugs, M/M, Other, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Wishing for things never gets you anywhere. Crowley has known that for a long time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193696
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Wishes Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "wish granted".

Wishing for things never gets you anywhere. Crowley has known that for a long time. 

He does it anyway.

_ I wish I didn’t have to write this report. _

_ I wish this inn wasn’t so damp. _

_ I wish Beelzebub hadn’t taken quite such a dislike to my presentation. _

_ I wish Aziraphale were here. _

_ I wish Heaven would get off his back. _

_ I wish he’d listen to me about the holy water. _

_ I wish we could just spend time together like the humans do. _

_ I wish I had kept him safe. _

_ I wish the world weren’t ending. _

_ I wish we could have had just a moment that was truly ours. _

_ I wish- _

and then there is no time for wishing, no time for anything, and everything is happening, faster and faster and then-

The sofa in the bookshop is soft. The angel next to him is soft, and warm, and safe. Heaven is far away.

Ahead of them stretch days, months, years of moments.

Moments for them, and them alone.

Crowley buries his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder and, for once, can’t think of a single thing to wish for.


End file.
